Aikatsu: Wings of Radiance Episode 6 transcript
WIP "That concert was so fun! But I guess it's the one thing stopping me from getting some sleep tonight." I got out of bed and put my uniform on, as tonight, I was going for a walk, like I always did to calm down my racing heart. Funny thing was, just like the last time I couldn't get to sleep, Prince-san was there waiting for me under the gazebo. "Princesse, I need to talk to you about something." "Oui?" "Ever since I had to stop my idol activities because of my leg, I've always had this dream of constantly standing on stage again, becoming an idol again." I suddenly broke down. Why? because i had always known a way to give her what she had wanted. "Gomenasai, Prince-san!" "Mademoiselle, what's troubling you?" "I-I've always known a way to get you back on stage! I was just to afraid to tell you because I was worried, even if I wasn't your muse, that you would quit designing. But, now that I am your muse, I definitely don't want you to stop designing. "Oh? And why is that? Because, if you do, my parents are going to force me back to Stardom. I-I don't want to go back! I want to stay at Dream Academy forever!" "Don't worry, my muse. I won't stop designing." "Now, what were you going to tell me before?" "My grandmother works at a hospital. I'm sure she can get somebody to "repair" if you will, the nerves in your leg. "It's not a very busy hospital, seeing as it's close to the mountains, so I'm sure that they could get a surgery done for you in a matter of days." "You'd do that for me?" "Of course I would, Prince-san. Because to tell you the truth, I've always wanted to perform with you." "Merci, Princesse." A few days later, Headmistress Tiara cleared out my schedule so I could take Prince-san to the hospital. "Merci beacoup, my muse." I patiently waited, hour by hour, for her surgery to be finished with. "Madeline, you waited here just for me?" "Of course! What are friends for?" "Now, your going to have to stay completely off of that leg for two weeks. But then, you can return to your burning passionate idol activities like nothing ever happened!" "Isn't this amazing? In a matter of weeks..." "We'll be able to let our radiance shine brighter than it ever has, together." In a matter of hours, we were both back at they academy. By the time that we finally got back to the academy, it was the middle of the night, but I didn't care. I wanted to give Prince-san one last live from the audience before her rebirth as an idol. Wearing the coord that meant as much to her as it did me, I sang a song i wrote not only to express my feelings concerning myself, but also to be able to thank Prince-san for every thing that she's done in a way that I felt comfortable with. Upon the Princess Star Stage, I realized something. After this was all taken care of, We could finally both shine the way we both desired to. After the live was over, we had some free time to ourselves "Madeline... I have to tell you something. You promise you won't tell anybody else? I just don't want anyone to know, because this could turn out to be the most devastating scandal of my career." "It's a promise!" "I-I'm not sure how to explain this, but I'm gender fluid. That"s when-" "You don't have to say anything else, Prince. A family friend of mine goes through the same thing. I won't stop being your muse! And now, in exchange, I guess I should probably tell you my secret too. Promise you won't tell anyone else." "I promise, Princesse." "Well then... I'm schizophrenic. My princess persona is just a reflection of what the voices tell me that I am." "That's not a problem to me, Madeline. In fact, it may provide me with the inspiration I need for a brand someday." "That gender fluid thing might prove to be a problem one day though." "What? Why?" "Because, Prince-San, I think I'm in love with you. Category:Transcripts Category:User: SingMeloetta